


What is coming

by HelenofTroy



Series: Grimm fanfiction [1]
Category: grimm_challenge - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Burkhardt & Adalind Schade  trapped in a relationship undefined, where they are the only that each other have, but their passionate  instincts will drive them until the each other once more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is coming

The Adalind´s blue eyes fell on the Grimm´ s mobile phone Grimm. It was on their bed. It marked the countdown to three minutes. Next to him,   
"Just the time to find out for sure," she thought.  
Standing on the bed, Nick was serene, quiet, as if that were not with him.   
He was dressing a black shirt, the first that she he had dared to give to him as present, with that Armany´s touch so typical of her , while their first Christmas together next to Trubel in Monroe´s table, in froint that amazing food for Christmas Eve.   
But now, she was lost again, like the first time...what did they do? In what they had been thinking? Their negligence,their blindness, had led them to that point again. 

Suddenly Adalind´s worried look found the Grimm´s expression, who said:   
-Do not worry, whatever that is what we will face together- His voice was low but firm. She nodded with difficulty m . She had plenty of time to read well the mind of the man who lived with her and whom she followed with a blindness that surprise to both of them. Adalind knew very well the Nick´s expression, such quite expression, his cold approaching to his phone now. That Behavior was the consequence of his work as inspector. Nick was trained to remain calm.  
The Nick´s expression was cold as the iron, but not her eyes, that looking her still they are reflecting the heat for what had happened between them such few time ago....That was the true Grimm´s nature of Nick for her: his darkness, his secret bited, his secret hate to all the Wesen...reflected in that emotion lost, almost imperceptible always approaching each other.  
Between them there was something strange, an energy insatiable of possesion, something savage & weird such primordial and and shameful for both of them, that they never talked about their situation really. Was uncomfortable for both. And for what lost the time in something without explanation?   
Adalind had had accepted the secrecy in his relationship with Nick. She did not need his words, she never asked or would ask an "i love you" of him, because that was not necessary. She was not Juliette, and neither would want to be her. The Nick´s look to her, was different, and he surely would know that.   
Nick was wondering about what would happen after they would know the the result of the pregnancy test that both were talking. Then was when happened. Nick suddenly He stepped away from the bed, and approached her. The warm embrace again. So they started their first time.   
Adalind embraced him with confort, then his hands holding her face, in silence, while his green eyes turned in black, like she would come back to Woge...like if he would hope that...but she did not make that.   
-Once you told me that it's time to settle our differences, violently", ok Grimm we had made that, and look the result-his p phone started to beeping, but he did not worry about it. The Grimm kissed to the Witch in a deep kiss, and Adalind pull out him softly.   
He looked her approach until Kelly´s little bed. The pregnancy test was there, in Kelly´s little table. She looked to his cute son.   
Kelly was 1 already. His natural blonde hair was fallen, his Burkhardt nature was opening in his face, in his facial expressions. The Child was the son of Nick, not doubt. Adalind suddenly remembered how sures they were about the future Kelly´s nature. Just one moth ago, they asked to Monroe woge before the child, who scared and started with his endless crying, rejecting his good dad´s friend since that moment...the child was looking with just 1 all the Wesen? In change, when Rosalee woged, Kelly did not feel anything...his Grimm Nature was reaching him in such few age, but was just developing. Kelly was sleeping now. His long black eyelashes & his innocent expression were of his father, but not his blue eyes, so dazzling as the water of a spring lake, Kelly´s eyes were of Adalind. Her baby boy....Adalind tenderly he stroked her forehead.

-Adalind is time, we must know-the soft Nick´s voice woke up her of her dream.   
-Yeah, yeah-she said, but Nick frightened her, was beside her. And he took the pregnancy test, she had not the enough courage. 

Nick looked the test, and later looked her face. That opened eyes, full of suprise, of beauty....of confusion -

-Barely a month after starting work in Johnson´s Nick...-Adalind said, while he looked the pregnancy test again-what are we going to do? 

Adalind´s tears started to fall by her white skin, while Nick came back to her, and pulled her blonde hair out.   
-Don´t worry, i said to you that would face anything together. And we´ll do.   
-We can not make this, i can not do it again, Nick. We have a child already, and Diana cotinues far...what are we doing Nick? -her screams, but his touch in her neck...strocking her golden medal with Kelly´s photo just make her remember....

Then and just then, Adalind realized the high price they are paying for their attraction, the same Nick had said to her, in that far dinner that they shared two months ago as celebration by her new contract with the law firm again. "You make me forget my past, you always were there, tormenting me, in my past when you were my enemie, and now mixed in all my Juliette´s memories, when i see her i just can feel you in her, & i don´t know what i´m feeling, i don´t know where my love by her start and where my hate for you, Witch. I just feel the need, you make me feel as a man, i let the Grimm lost in the nothing...and i just want follow your shadow, and protect you, because you are devouring every my true´s love glimpse , i can not feel or remember her face, because are you, always are you..."-he had said that while they were dancing, with the low cello music on their stereo that Monroe recorded for Nick long time ago...

Now the prince of their actions were calling to their door again. Adalind was pregnant again, with the second baby of Nick Burkhardt.   
The red wine, their lost smiles, the silent and heavy Nick weight on his back against the wall, her black dress falling....his brutal kisses. The Grimm & The Witch that weren´t family, that weren´t a marriage, that weren´t just friends, but much more, since he was helping him with her spells even...their familiar picnics with Kelly, their care of that child that was sleeping like an angel...after all the Wesen Danger that Portland was reciving as a storm...their madness. And in their madness a second child coming...Nick & Adalind looked to Kelly who said softly:   
-Mum, Dad....-and both crouched in silence to her son's bed. She was crying, but she embraced to his baby boy. While Nick kissed her neck. Both alones, both homeless and lustful, lost, lovers, enemies, family...


End file.
